Of Import
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Note: Stock Up On Tissues! You May Need Them!
1. Sam The Stray

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! New story! And right after the last one. Wow. Sometimes I take a night off just reset myself and such, but mostly my newer fics come out the next night. So here's the next! This one was the winner in my little coin game. I just write down the titles of the stories and I toss coin on the titles, sometimes the one with the most coins win and others the one with the least amount wins. This time the one with the most amount of coins won and this was it! By the way, any mommies and/or daddies out there, my little coin game is great for kids! It can help them with decision making and such. For example, if your kids don't know what they want for dinner, just write out some options and let them toss the coins! I did this with kids I use to babysit, and they loved it! So give it a try sometime! Now I've done these type of fics multiple times, but I can't help it! They're awesome, like kid fics. Kid fics rock! I love them! Especially if it's Sammy. *squee* Alright enough. Let's get going shall we!**

 **Summary:During a little separation Sam's turned into a German Shepherd and needs to get switch back. He finds Dean and spends a month with him not knowing the dog is Sam. When Castiel reveals the truth, Dean let's his mouth get to the better of him and Sam runs away and winds up getting hurt very badly. As he lays dying in front of his mother's grave he prays Dean will be happy and move on. Can Dean realize how important Sam is to him? Or is it too late? Season 4 AU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam the Stray**

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to help relieve some of the pain of the on coming migraine. He had taken a few aspirin but they weren't really helping him. Not at all. If he was still with Dean, he could've had access to the stronger meds, but Dean always kept the medicine kit with him in his duffle.

But he and Dean weren't together right now. No they had separated after a huge about Ruby. But the things said about Ruby weren't the reason that caused the separation. Nope. It was something else. Something that Sam never imagine.

 _About a week earlier_

 _"She's not good for you Sammy! Don't you see she's using you!" Dean shouted._

 _"What about your pet angel?! You don't think he's using you?!" Sam shouted back._

 _"He's not a pet, and no! Why would he? He's an angel!" Dean asked frustrated. "For God's sake Sammy, you'd know that if you'd talk to him!"_

 _"I can't! He hates me! I'm an abomination to him and maybe to all angels!" Sam shouted angrily._

 _"He might not be the only that thinks that." Dean huffed._

 _"What?" Sam asked shocked. Did his brother think he was an abomination?_

 _"You're sleeping with a demon a Sam and drinking her blood! Who does that?! A monster." Dean said with absolute anger and there was a hint of hatred._

 _Sam couldn't believe his ears. His brother thought he was a monster. An abomination. He couldn't breathe, think, or even move._

 _"You should've killed me." Sam whispered._

 _"What?" Dean asked._

 _"You should've killed me." Sam said louder. "You should've killed me when you had the chance! Hell, I practically begged you too! And you wouldn't! You said you couldn't, but that was a lie too wasn't it? You never cared! Not about me! Jeez, you love the Impala more than me! But why shouldn't you? She's perfect. I'm nothing to you."_

 _Sam let a few tears lose and swiftly packed up while Dean stood there stunned. Sam didn't even say goodbye, just left. Vanished into the night without a trace._

Sam shook his head. He sighed sadly to himself. He knew his dad hated him, but Dean? Who was he kidding. Now that he thought about it, he probably only cared for him because their father ingrained it into his brain, and made it his duty.

Sam sighed again more tearfully this time. He was unloved.

"Maybe I should just end it myself?" Sam asked himself.

He jumped a mile when his phone rang. He had gotten rid of his old phone and got a new one so Dean or anyone else could find him. Not even Ruby. But he was wrong. Apparently, Bobby had gotten a hold of his new number and was trying to get him to come home. But Sam over and over, told him he had no home. Not anymore. Castiel had attempts to contact him, but Sam flat refused to speak to him. Then Dean got a hold of his number and left messages, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to them. He was afraid they held more hateful words. So he ignored them. His heart couldn't handle another break. So he stayed away from everyone and walked alone.

"I feel like a stray dog." Sam said to himself again. He huffed. "I am a stray dog."

Sam closed his eyes as the pounding got worse. He had just finished a hunt with a witch and she blew some strange powder on him. As soon as he got back to the motel, he showered and hit the laundry mat to wash his clothes.

After an hour he got slammed with this headache. And now it was blinding. He laid down and prayed he could fall asleep soon. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep a week.

'Please go away pain, please.' Sam thought to himself.

About half an hour later Sam had managed to drift off into restless sleep. All he dreamt about was Dean and the rest of his family torturing him and breaking him. The nightmares were relentless and lasted all through the night.

Sam had no comfort, no big brother to hold him and tell it was alright, no Bobby to tell him he was an idjit and they were just dreams, but mostly, he had no love.

Sam howled in pain as he came awake. The nightmares were too much.

 **Alrighty guys and gals! There's the first chapter for ya! I hate myself so much right now, but it's necessary to the story.**

 **Until Next Time! *grounds Dean* Dammit Dean.**


	2. Gotta Do What You Must

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Glad y'all are enjoying this so far! Dean is still grounded and under bunker arrest. I can't say house since they don't live in one. Dean: Pancake! I'm bored! Me: *sigh* Not my problem! Dean: *comes into the living room and stands in front of me glaring* Come on! This is ridiculous! You're the one writing me like this! Me: I plead insanity due to plot bunnies. Dean: Plot bunnies my ass! Now come on! Un ground me please and take this ankle bracelet off! Me: No. You'll serve out your sentence like a good boy. Dean: Dammit. Me: Yup. Now park your butt and don't move. *gets up to leave* Dean: Where are you going? Me: I have to go to work. My stories don't write themselves you know! And my lovely readers need to feed their addiction! *walks into my room and sits down at my desk, cracks knuckles and wrists, gets situated, and beings typing* Alrighty! Let's get going my darlings! I know my lovelies need their fix! *winks* When we left off, Sam was heartbroken! Oh no! Don't worry baby, it'll all be alright!**

 **elliereynolds777-The funny thing is, neither am I. I just go with what the plot bunnies want. Lol! They rule most of my brain now with the brain ninjas. Anyways. Aw! Thank you! If I wrote the boys like they are in the show, they wouldn't be the boys I know and love! So lots of fluff and cuteness! But yes, first the dreaded heartbreak. If I were you I would keep tons of them nearby! This one might be a real heart breaker when the time comes.**

 **StyxxsOmega-Poor baby! Don't worry, as mentioned above, Dean is heavily grounded. He won't be doing anything unless he wants to spend the night in the dungeon with Crowley. Dean: HEY! Me: DEAN WHAT DID SAY?! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE HAMMER! Dean: *hears running* Me: That's what I thought.**

 **Kas3y-Thank you darling ;)**

 **Tori-Bird627-Dean: *whines like puppy* B but...I NEED pie!**

 **CaptainScenemo-Yay! I love it when you love it! Lol! I'm glad though. I don't particularly care for them, but they are fun to write! :)**

 **Avid Reader-I agree! During seasons 4 and 5, I've felt that Dean not only has some resentment towards Sam but also has some hatred for him, and I didn't like that at all. And this story will kick ass. Even if it doesn't, it will still kick ass! Lol!**

 **whisper-XD Night has been made! Thank you my darling for the laugh!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are welcome**

 **Gotta Do What You Must**

Sam came awake howling in pain and agony. He opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that vision was off. He wasn't seeing in color! He was seeing in black and white! How was that possible?! He went to bed fine last night! He hopped off the bed and noticed he was closer to the ground, and there was a furry set of paws.

'Paws?' He thought to himself.

He went over to the open closet door and saw a dog, a large German Shepherd in the mirror. Instinctively he growled. When he did he jumped and looked around the room. He was the only one here, so it had to have been him. He looked closer in the mirror, and raised a paw, he whined and flattened his ears.

'I'm a dog! That witch! She did this to me!' He ranted in his.

He paced back and forth a few times and then sat down. He whined and flattened his ears again.

'Guess I'm literally a stray dog now.' He whimpered. 'Now what do I do? I don't have a home anymore nor anyone to turn too.'

He laid down and closed his eyes. He opened them when his phone rang. He padded over to where it was lying and looked at the id. He snorted when he saw Deans name. He padded away from the phone and laid down where he was again, and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he was back in la la land. He did have more nightmares but this time they weren't as bad as last night. He was thankful for that.

When he woke back up, he noticed the room was empty. He stuff was missing! Had he been robbed while he was sleeping? But then again, if he was why was he still alive and unharmed?

He got up and sniffed around like a real dog. Since he was one at the moment he figured he'd take advantage of the heightened senses. He couldn't smell anything off, but he did notice a note on the closet mirror. He sat in front of it and read the message.

 _Hey kiddo!_

 _So you're a puppy dog now! But I can't leave you without a home, so at the bottom of the paper I listed where Dean is heading and will be staying. It's not too awful far._

 _Your stuff is back with the old man._

 _Just reunite and bear with Dean for a bit. I'll be there soon to get you._

 _I'd be there now, but I'm needed elsewhere and this little mission of mine is really important!_

 _Hang in there sport! Enjoy being a dog for a bit. And no, it wasn't me. It was the witch you were hunting. She was afraid of dogs. More specifically German Shepherds. She was going to turn you into one and then kill you after. Luckily you got the drop on her first._

 _Anyways. Be good kiddo! I'll be seeing you soon!_

 _Gabriel._

Sam tilted his head and the note disappeared. He shook his head and huffed. He looked at the door when it opened and trotted out.

'Good thing I have a good memory. Alright. Let's find my brother. I really don't want to, but I guess I must.' Sam thought.

He continued his walk thinking about a lot. But mostly he was curious about Gabe's secret mission and why the angel was helping him.

'Didn't all the angels hate me?' He wondered.

He was so deep in thought that about an hour later he didn't realize he was at Dean's current motel. He whined a bit when he saw his brothers car.

'Let's do this.' He thought.

Dean stepped out of the room and sighed. He tried to call his brother again but to no avail. He needed to talk to him badly! But the kid was really off the radar. It was really annoying Dean, but he had to keep trying.

Dean looked up and saw the dog. He looked at him and knelt down, he then beckoned the dog to him. The dog was hesitant but came up to him.

"Hey big guy. You lost?" Dean asked.

The dog whined and looked at Dean sadly.

"I really can't keep you. But I can promise to find you a good home." Dean said.

The dog wagged it's tail and hopped into the Impala when Dean opened the back passenger door. Dean pulled out and headed for Bobby's. He needed to plan his next to find Sam.

Sam laid in the back seat and whined again. He missed the Impala, and Dean. He flattened his ears again and went back to sleep.

He hoped Gabriel would come for him fast and make him human again. Once that was done, he was dropping back off the radar for a good long time.

'Because I'm done with everyone and everything.' He thought sadly.

 **Whew! There's your fix darlings! Enjoy! *hears Dean trying to leave* Excuse me. *goes and set him straight* DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER!**


	3. Does Dean Still Care?

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I'm having some problems with FF. For some reason your reviews aren't showing up. I'm getting them and can read them via email. I just can't reply or see them here, nor can I reply through my email. It always comes up as an error. I have no clue as to what's going on, but this is frustrating! I hope they fix it! By the way, is anyone else having this problem? Or just me? Either way it be fixed! So for now, I have to go back and forth with my email, although maybe if some of you guys have Facebook, I'll make videos where I answer your reviews. *shrugs* I don't know what I'll do yet. I'll still be answering your reviews and such, just you know...and they'll be out of order. So yeah. Also guys and gals, I didn't plan for this fic to be long at all, so we're time jumping a bit here! So yeah. Alright. I'm rambling again. Let's get going! When we left off, Sam found Dean, and Dean is clueless! Whoo!**

 **CaptainScenemo-Poor baby. He'll be alright after I knock some sense into Dean.**

 **spnfanforlife-Nice to meet you darling! And thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my stories! And yes, Dean Michael is in some serious trouble. *glares at Dean* Dean: *gulps and runs back to his room***

 **StyxxsOmega-Isn't he! I want him! *huggles my Sam a Lam* And I agree! I too love German Shepherds! If I could have a dog, I'd have one named Sammy! Thank you as always darling!**

 **Kas3y-Thank you darling! :)**

 **whisper-Dean will if he knows what's good for him! I'm sure he'd love it! X3**

 **lenail125-Poor baby!**

 **Avid Reader-Ugh. I'm with you darling. I hated that season. Instead of helping him, it looked Dean turned his back on him! That's not what siblings do! Not at all! Thank you darling!**

 **E Winchester-I like your thoughts darling! Don't worry though! Lots of fluff is heading your way!**

 **Tori-Bird627-Of course! He's my angel! X3**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Does Dean Still Care?**

About three weeks later

Dean had been over at Bobby's for about a month now, and still didn't hear from his brother. Despite that ugly fight they had, they were still brothers. Dean still cared for his brother and was really worried about him. He needed to know if his brother was alright. Not even Bobby nor Castiel could get a hold of him or even find him.

Since there was nothing he could do, he decided to take a hunt in his home town in Kansas. So here he was in the car with Sam the dog, yeah he named it after his brother. After he did care for his Sammy.

'Dropped off the face of the planet and it's my fault.' Dean thought sadly.

Sam whined and walked up to Dean and laid his head on his lap. He closed his eyes when Dean scratched behind his ears.

"You think we'll find Sammy. Right?" Dean asked the dog.

Sam whined and barked softly.

"Good to know you think so. Bobby and Cas think that Sammy's dead. But I would know if he was. Big bother's intuition after all." Dean said to the dog.

Sam snorted.

"Laugh it up fuzzball." Dean said with a smile.

Sam was happy to see that smile. Sure he had seen multiple times during the last few weeks, but it was fake and he knew it. He was miserable, not because he wasn't with him, but because he wasn't locked in Bobby's panic room.

'Dean doesn't miss me. I know it. He just wants me in his sights twenty four, seven to make sure I won't do something stupid again.' Sam thought sadly.

Sam had overheard Dean talking to Bobby one night. Dean had told Bobby that when he found him, he was going to lock him away in the panic room and not let him out until he learned. Sam had bolted up and went outside to lay on the porch. He died a bit on the inside. His brother still hated him and wanted to lock him up like the monster he is.

'I don't blame him really. Even I hate how I've become. I'm sick and there's no cure.' He thought morbidly and sadly to himself.

He felt Dean patting him comfortingly.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll find him. And when I do, I swear I'm tying the kid to a chair." Dean tried to joke.

It failed. Sam inwardly whimpered. He had more nightmares and in most of them had him either tied to a chair or strapped to a bed being tortured endlessly and painfully.

At least he had some good memories from the last few weeks. Playing with Dean, giving him wet sloppy kisses, all the cuddles, and all the others. So it wasn't all bad.

'Maybe if I stayed a dog, Dean would be happier.' Sam thought.

Dean pulled into a motel that allowed dogs and got a room for a few nights. He got out of the car once Dean opened the door. He shook out his fur and stretch.

"Yeah I bet that feels good huh bud? Come on let's get settled in." Dean said ushering the large dog in.

Sam trotted into the room and laid down at the table where Dean was sitting with the laptop.

"Alright, let's see what we're dealing with." Dean said to himself.

A few hours later

Dean was still engrossed in his research and Sam was lightly dozing off. Dean looked down at Sam the dog and smiled sadly. Dean remembered growing up his baby brother always wanted a dog. He once even found a stray rottie and tried to adopt him, but their dad disapproved and made Sam give the puppy to the shelter. Sam was absolutely heartbroken.

Dean went back to research.

'Maybe Sam the dog could stay with us when we find Sammy.' Dean thought.

Dean startled along with Sam when Castiel appeared out of no where.

"Cas! What have I said about that?" Dean asked firmly.

"Sorry Dean. But I needed to confirm my suspicions. And I'm right." Castiel said.

"Right about what?" Dean asked.

"That your brother is that dog." Castiel said.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

'I'm so screwed!' Sam thought.

 **Poor Sammy! Sorry about the jump cut, but remember, I didn't plan for this fic to be long, like at all. So yeah. Also, I just noticed there's only one fic on my board! That's a first in a long time!**

 **Until Next Time! *watches the '87 Ninja Turtles cartoon and sings along to the theme song* HEROES IN A HALF SHELL! TURTLE POWER!**


	4. Safe And Warm At Least

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood eveninng my Imperial Storm Army! I guess FF heard me and fixed the problem. I can read your reviews normally now! Whoo! So anyways. Wow you guys and gals. Such a colorful vocabulary from you all! Lol! It made me laugh X3 So since you guys and gals, just in case I don't get an update out tomorrow, then Happy Fourth to everyone! If you don't celebrate Independence Day, then Happy Saturday! Anyways. Be safe! I always hear stories of people being rushed to the ER because of fireworks and such. So be safe! And have fun! Alrighty y'all let's get going! When we left off, DAMMIT CASTIEL! Why you such a doofus?! On another note. FEELS WARNING! GRAB TISSUE BOXES!**

 **Tori-Bird627-Giraffe? HA! I love it! XD**

 **Kas3y-Get ready darling! You might want to grab a few boxes of tissues.**

 **spnfanforlife-Yup! Right after I knock some sense into him! And yes! I love the Ninja Turtles! :)**

 **elliereynolds777-Yup! When my brain's in overtime, it's go time! Lol! Never fear Pancake is here! I'll knock some sense into Dean and make him cuddle the stuffing out of his baby! I got them locked in my closet. Lol! Cuddles and Wubs are coming! Don't worry! My magic fixes all!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Poor Sammy. And poor puppy. I hope she's not sick. Maybe she ate something she's not suppose too? *shrugs* I never had a dog, I wouldn't know. It's alright! I rant to you guys all the time! So I don't mind! Thanks as always darling :)**

 **Guest-Yup. But he's going to regret it big time.**

 **CaptainScenemo-*dies laughing* Oh my glob! This made my night! Aw! I will! I love the Ninja Turtles. I might end up buying a bunch of DVDs in the future.**

 **Avid Reader-I know right? My poor baby! He'll be alright though! Ugh. I feel the same. If they had just sat down and talked it out, things might've been better. But nope...*headtodesk* My poor Sam a Lam!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Safe And Warm At Least**

"What do you mean Sam's the dog?!" Dean asked hoping he heard wrong.

"I felt him when I first saw him. It makes sense Dean. Sam's not in Heaven nor Hell, and we can't find anywhere. I felt his aura Dean. That is Sam." Castiel pointed to the dog.

Sam looked at his brother flattened his ear.

'I'm so screwed! He's going to kill me!' Sam thought.

Castiel walked up to Sam and touched his head.

"Now we can communicate." Castiel said.

Dean yet again, before thinking, he let his mouth get to the best of him. He just exploded.

"You've been with me this whole time?!" Dean yelled.

 _Dean please, calm down._

"NO! YOU SHOULD'VE FOUND A WAY TO LET US KNOW!" Dean shouted loudly.

 _Dean I-_

"I don't want to hear it Sam! I want you to keep quiet or I'll muzzle you! I need to think what to do with you!" Dean yelled.

Sam whined. Then he shook his head. He was tired of this and Dean hurting him! He growled baring his sharp teeth.

"Don't you growl at me! You brought this upon yourself!" Dean yelled.

 _I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! ANY OF THIS! I WISH YOU LEFT ME DEAD! I WISH I WASN'T EVEN BORN! I get it! The world hates me. You don't have to rub it in my face. But I won't let you lock me away! I won't let you hurt me anymore! I'm going! And if I end up dead, then so be it! It's not like you care anyways!_

Sam snarled as he blew up to Dean, then whimpered.

 _You'll be better off. You all will. You'll finally be free from me. And maybe if God has any sense, he'll throw me into Hell. It's where I belong._

Sam got up and grabbed Ruby's knife off the table and like he did a month ago, he vanished into the night. He could hear Dean calling out to him, but he didn't dare turn back. He just kept running. Running away from everyone and everything. He didn't know what will happen, but if he died, he wouldn't care. He'd be free from his pain at least. Even if he went to Hell and was tortured, he'd be free.

He didn't realize how long he walked until he recognized the road. The road he was on led to the cemetery where his mother was buried. Or at least she had a grave. According to their father, like Jess, they buried an empty coffin. He flattened his ears again and trotted forward. It had been a while since he had been to his mother's grave, he thought it was time for a visit. Dog or not.

"Well well well. Look at the mess you gotten into." Ruby mocked as she stepped out of the shadows.

Sam snarled around the blade in his mouth. He had had enough with this bitch! She ruined his life! He lunged at her and sunk his claws into her.

"AH! SAM! WHAT THE HELL?!" She exclaimed.

Sam snarled again and began to tear apart. She threw him off and kicked him. He yelped and lost the blade, but he'd worry about it later. He had bigger issues now. He got up and attacked again. This time sinking his teeth into her side.

Ruby cried out and managed to knock Sam off again.

The battle had escalated and soon both were bloodied and bruised. Sam snarled and raised his hackles as Ruby struggled to get back up. When she did, she used her powers and flung him away.

Sam landed hard. He yelped. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and noticed the blade next him. He got up and grabbed it. He then lunged at Ruby managed to strike her with the knife. Once she was down, he pinned her and then managed to stab her sending her back to Hell.

Sam got off the lifeless body and panted. He was tired, bloodied, bruised, he was sure something was broken, and he knew, somehow he knew he was dying. He whined and brought up blood. He whined again. He used what little strength he had left, got the knife, and weakly walked to his mother's grave.

It was painstaking, but he finally made it to his mother's grave, then he collapsed. He panted and curled up tightly. He was so cold, he was shivering. He opened his eyes and stared sadly at the tombstone. He nuzzled it and whined.

 _I'm so sorry mom. I'm really sorry mommy. I couldn't be who anyone wanted me to be. I was a failure. A disappointment. But more importantly, I became a monster. You...should've aborted me...killed me...I never asked for this...Daddy hated me...Dean hates...me...I don't blame him...Mommy...you may...hate me too...but I...love you...I wish I could've met you...I'm so sorry...for everything...I hope...my...death brings...peace...goodbye..._

Sam laid his head back down and let his eyes slowly close for the last time. Nothing could be heard in the graveyard except the dogs ragged and slowed breathing. Sam let go. He just let "sleep" over come him and swept him away. He didn't know what followed, or where he'll end up, but he hoped his brother could be at peace now. He didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

Before he was swept away completely he felt warm and gentle arms lift him up, and embrace him.

"Sam. Oh kiddo."

Sam felt warm and safe. He knew then it was okay to let go completely now. His last thought was that he was glad he at least died warm and safe, even if he didn't know who was embracing him, he still felt safe.

 ***sniffle* Alright guys and gals! I got one more heartbreaking chapter, then it's time lots cuddles!**

 **Until Next Time! *continues my Ninja Turtles binge watching while wearing my Michelangelo mask***


	5. Dean Finally Gets It

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I hope you all had a good Fourth of July! I dusted off my dads projector and took outside for a movie night, and I lost track of time. Last night I watched Speed Racer, because I'm lame and love Speed Racer! Lol! Tonight my brother and I watched Ferris Bueller's Day Off! HA! Love it. Anyways. It made me feel a bit better. I'm having an issue with my "friend"...sigh...*headtodesk* I'm so sick of their drama. Oh well. I can kill them in my books. That's the good thing about being an author, you can kill without going to prison! X3 Anyways. Sorry for rambling! I do that sometimes. But yeah. Movies outside! I would've done it sooner in the summer, but it's been raining a lot here in Ohio this past month, so yeah. Got to do it on a nice night! And watch Speed Racer. Lol! Oh yes! My novella (Google the word, it'll explain it better) is finished! Just need to make my cover and I'll get it published! Yay! My first book. *sniffs* I'm so happy! I'll take over the world with my writing! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol! Alright let's get going! When we left off, Sam defeated Ruby! Yes! Death the bitch! But he's dying! No!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Aw! Poor puppy. My friend's cat meows loudly at loud sounds. It's pretty cute! Glad she's okay! I could never have any. Allergies and such. And thank you as always darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-It's okay darling! I cried too and I wrote the chapter! I'm going to cry writing this! Sam will be alright though! Death to Ruby! MUAHAHAHA! And thank you! I had a good Fourth! I hope you did too!**

 **Kas3y-This one might hit you harder. Fair warning, grab tissues.**

 **spnfanforlife-He will, otherwise he'll be grounded until he's a hundred! Lol! Nah, he'll fix this. Same here darling! And sit back and read!**

 **whisper-*hands you a care manual for Sam* You might need this! And now take Sam. Take him and run! Before Dean gets here!**

 **Avid Reader-I know right. Assbutt. He's still grounded and under bunker arrest! Death to the bitch! MUAHAHAHA!**

 **Tori-Bird627-Gabey! He'll fix up Sammy! *death glares Dean* Dean: *bolts* Me: Yeah, you better run.**

 **yukine kit-Poor baby :(**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean Finally Gets It**

Dean watched as Sam booked it out of the room again taking the demon killing blade with him. He snapped out of his funk and ran to the door. By the time he made it, Sam was barely visible. He was always pretty fast.

"SAM! COME BACK! SAMMY!" Dean called.

He watched with much sadness as Sam simply vanished into the night like he did a month ago.

"Sammy." Dean said sadly.

"Dean." Castiel called from behind.

Dean went inside and slammed his fist into the wall. He missed Sam like Hell the first time and was glad he was back, if he had known. But now he let his mouth get ahead of him again, like a month ago, and now Sam was gone again.

"I have to find him." Dean said grabbing his keys and heading out.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Castiel apologized.

"I know. I just wish he would've told me or found a way." Dean said getting into the Impala and revving up the engine.

"I think he was protecting himself. After your fight, I would if I were him to be honest." Castiel said.

Dean thought back to that night and sighed sadly. He didn't blame Sam for hiding like that. He was so angry and his let his mouth run with thinking. But now, looking back, he should've let Sam explain himself. This whole mess could've been avoided if Dean would've shut up and listened to his brother.

Suddenly Dean shivered and felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest. He gasped.

"Sammy. Hold on, big brother's coming!" Dean said to himself speeding up.

Meanwhile back at Mary's Grave

Sam woke still feeling warm and safe. He looked up to the one holding him.

"G Gab ri el..?"Sam tried to get out.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel smiled down at him. "Quite the mess you got yourself into."

Sam smiled weakly. "K killed R R Ruby."

"Good. That bitch deserved to die!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Gabe?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Am I going to Heaven? I I want to s see my mommy. I w want to s see J Jess t too." Sam asked.

"Oh Sam a Lam." Gabe said.

"D do you think t they'll forgive me?" Sam asked trying to take in a breath but failing.

"They do forgive you kiddo. Jess knows that you would've been killed too if you tried to save her. Your mom. She told how blessed she was to have you. She loved you so much kiddo. As did Jess." The archangel said.

Sam smiled again weakly. He coughed and brought up blood.

"Hold on Sam. I'll get you all fixed up." Gabriel said. He only healed him a bit. Lillith was still out there and she could easily find them if healed him more. He had to get Sam out of here.

"N no. L let me d die." Sam said.

"What?!"

"Let me die. T the world b be better o off. D Dean will be too. H he d doesn't even care a anymore." Sam got out.

"Sam-"

"P please G Gabe. J just let m me go." Sam said, blood ran down his cheeks.

"SAMMY!" A voice cried out.

"D Dean...g goodbye." Sam got out before his eyes slid shut and went limp.

"No! Sam stay with me!" Gabriel cried out.

"SAMMY!" The voice cried out again.

"Sam! Wake up!" Gabe tried to wake him up.

But Sam couldn't wake up. His heart was silent.

 ***sniffs* NOOOOOOOOOO! Sammy why!? *blows nose***

 **Until Next Time! *dances to Speed Racer theme not giving any effs!***


	6. Sammy Comes Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So, I'm on a serious Ninja Turtles kick now. I've been watching episodes since seven pm. Yeah. I'll probably be on this kick for a bit. Oh well. Ninja Turtles. What's not to love? Lol! Anyways. I have lots of reviews to answer so I'll keep this short but sweet. So I only have one story on the board! Ah! What nonsense is this?! Not to fear though. I have some ideas. Plus I have a prompt from Our Beloved Sammy, to write out! It's too good to be a prompt! Info on that will appear soon. If I remember. I think I lost my head somewhere. It wasn't attached. Lol! Anyways, when we left off, Sammy (which I forgot to mention, sorry!) was turned back to human but still wanted to die! NO!**

 **WARNING! BRING TISSUES!**

 **Kas3y-Your poor heart! *puts a bandaid on it* There! All better! Thanks darling!**

 **SnarryMoreidLover-Hey darling! Nice to hear from you again! NO SAMMY! WAH! Don't worry, y'all know I can't kill Sammy. Thanks as always.**

 **spnfanforlife-Not the cliffies! No! Lol. I have to throw at least a few of them in my stories. Momma Dean will make it all better! Dean: Sure I will. *sees your glare and gulps* Me: *giggles***

 **whisper-A few. But Sam's a human now. I forgot to mention it. *headtodesk* Thank you dalring!**

 **CaptainScenemo-I'm sorry! *hugs***

 **elliereynolds777-I do! Lol! XD Don't he will, if he knows what's good for him! I will! And nice! We didn't do anything this year. We saw fireworks, but that was it. Oh! And I we watched Speed Racer outside with my dads projector.**

 **StyxxsOmega-Yay! Glad she's all good! Poor Sammy! He'll be fine, don't worry!**

 **Avid Reader-BY THE POWER OF MY MAGIC KEYBOARD! I HAVE THE POWER! I WILL SAVE SAMMY! Lol!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sammy Comes Home**

Sam awoke to a warm summer and grass tickling his neck, arms, and feet. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw nothing but clear blue skies, and nothing but grass and flowers. He sat up and saw the endless sea of grass was a meadow. He then stood up and noticed that he was dressed in all white, and was barefooted. He took a deep breath and walked around for a bit.

He walked for what felt like hours. He came across a house with two girls sitting at a table. He got closer and they noticed him.

The two girls heard footsteps and looked up. They smiled when they spotted the boy. They beckoned him over and he slowly came forward.

"Excuse me? But where am I?" Sam asked looking around. Sam did a double take when he looked up the girls. "M mom? J Jess?"

"My Sammy." Mary smiled warmly.

"Hi Sam." Jess smiled.

"W where are we? A am I dead?" Sam asked.

"Not yet honey. Sit down." Mary said.

Sam nodded and sat down at the picnic table, and the girls did the same.

"You're not dead. Well yet anyways." Jess said.

"Then where are we?" Sam asked.

"You're in a state of limbo honey. This where you decide if you want to live or die. Sweetie, you have to go back." Mary said.

"NO! I mean..I can't. Dean doesn't want a monster hanging around." Sam said sadly.

"Sam you're not a monster." Jess said soothingly.

"Yes I am. You guys should hate me too. After all, I murdered you." Sam said tearfully.

Mary got up and hugged her baby son. She was upset that her baby wanted to die so much.

"My Sammy. You are so loved." Mary said.

"But-" Sam started.

"Sam, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have bothered to even speak to you at school." Jess said. "I fell in love with you the minute I saw you, and I still love you now. You're not a monster, not at all. You couldn't save me if you tried. I was destined to die that night. It wasn't your fault. Besides if you did try to save me, you'd've been killed too. And I would've kicked your ass!"

Sam looked at his lover with tearful eyes and smiled. He looked over to his mother when she got his attention.

"Sammy, you were a blessing to your father and I. Dean wanted a little brother so much and we wanted another child. So we had you. The night you were born, was the happiest of our lives." Mary said. "Your father didn't hate you. He was scared for you. And he's so sorry for not treating like his son. And baby, Dean's sorry too. He let his mouth get ahead of him. He never meant to say any of those things to you."

"The Winchester stubbornness?" Sam asked with a slight smile.

"More like your mother's. You got your stubbornness from me." Mary said.

Sam laughed. He looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. He then snapped them open when he heard something. Better yet, like someone.

"Dean." He whispered.

 _Sammy! Come back to me little brother. Please open your eyes!_

There was a pause.

 _Sammy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I never meant those things. Not a word. I was fresh out of Hell, I was angry, upset, and I let my mouth do the talking. I'm sorry baby boy. Please Sam, please come home. I missed you so much. I can't lose you again. You're my brother. My baby brother. Hell, you're my baby. My baby boy. My Sammy. I want my Sammy home now. Where he belongs. Please, just open your eyes. Please._

"Dean." Sam whimpered with tears streaming down his face.

"Sam?"

"Sammy?"

"I want to go home. Please. I want my Dean. I want my daddy." Sam cried. "I want to go home."

The girls smiled and hugged their boy. He had made the right choice.

They said their goodbyes and watched as he disappeared. He was going home.

Sam opened his eyes and looked around, he was lying in a comfortable bed, and in a strange room. He heard his brother saying a silent prayer next to him. He looked at him and saw that his brother looked worn out. Dark circles were under his eyes, his hair was a little messy, all in all, his brother looked awful.

"De-" Was he could muster.

Dean's head snapped up and he saw his brothers eyes open. He gathered Sam in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Sammy! My god! Sam!" Dean cried. "You're back."

"I'm home." Sam whispered.

Dean sobbed and rocked his little brother gently. He had his Sammy back.

 **Okay, so I cried a bit while writing this. *sniff* And remember Sam is human now! I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

 **Until Next Time! *Is still watching Ninja Turtles*...must...watch...**


	7. Season Finale

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. It was World War III in my house last night and I didn't feel up to writing. So I just headed up to my room and mellowed out to some of dads music (though I always complain about it being cheesy, lol!) and went to bed. But yeah. World War III is over but I sense that World War IV is coming. *builds fort* I'm ready! Lol. No I'm not. I never am actually. Anyways, got a bunch of reviews to answer so let's get going! When we left off Sammy made it! Yay!**

 **elliereynolds777-*hugs* I'm sorry! My next fic Broken Heart Syndrome might kill you more than this. Fair warning. You'll really need tissues. Anyways, I wanted to hit them too! And I wrote this! Lol! Both are so stubborn. Aw, thank you! I feel blessed to have such skills in writing! I enjoy it so much, and I love writing adventures for these boys! Now if only I can be an actual writing for the show...sigh...tis only a dream sadly. Anyways! Thank you so much! This review made my night!**

 **Kas3y-You're welcome! I got plenty more if you need them! And thank you darling!**

 **Tori-Bird627-*sobs with you* WAAAAAAAAAAH! Heads up, the next fic is going to be a bigger heart breaker. Literally!**

 **spnfanforlife-Yay! It's about time! Lol. And oooohhh, full name! Deanie boy is in trouble! XD**

 **Avid Reader-Aww darling! *hugs* Fair warning next fic will kill you. But I'm happy you enjoyed the fic!**

 **Snarry-Thank you darling! I still can't fully kill Sam. It'll break me too much.**

 **yukine kit-Fluff, fluff everywhere!**

 **CaptainScenemo-YAY! X3**

 **whisper-Aw! *hugs* You might kick Dean's butt in the next one. It's going to be a heart breaker.**

 **StyxxsOmega-WHOO! Everything's going to be alright!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Season Finale**

Sam sat on the porch as thought about everything. Over the last few weeks, it was hectic! First was dead tired from his wounds, resurrection, and as his time being a dog. Next he developed a fever from all the stress, and for a time it seemed like it was never going to go away. Then they killed Lillith without without setting Lucifer free. He then thought about him and his brother.

He took a deep breath and sighed deeply. Sure their relationship was on the mend, but it has been one roller coaster after the other. He began to fear if Dean was going to abandon him for good this time, though he was the one that walked out.

"Sammy?" A worried voice called to him.

"Huh?" Sam answered.

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for over ten minutes." Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Sam said.

"Bullshit." Dean said wrapping the blanket he brought out with him and covered his brother. He cut Sam off when he was about to protest. "You just got over from a fever. I don't need you getting another one."

Sam nodded. Though it was warm outside, he was a little cold from the breeze.

"Sammy, what's really wrong? You've been quiet ever since we iced Lillith." Dean asked concerned.

Sam shifted a bit and settled when Dean pulled him into his side for a little hug. He snuggled into his brother and sighed again.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Of what kiddo?" Dean asked, rubbing his brothers arm soothingly.

"Of you abandoning me." Sam whispered softly, hoping his brother wouldn't hear him but he didn't have that much luck when it came to his big brother.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam flinched and tried to scoot away, but Dean held on to him and pulled him even closer.

"Sammy look at me. Hey, look at me buddy." Dean nudged gently.

Sam looked up at his brother. He had a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Baby boy no matter how mad I get at you, I would never abandon you." Dean said hoping to assure his brother. "Sammy. I know things between us have been rocky and shaky, but we're getting better. Yes, I was angry as Hell, but I never wanted this. I need my baby by my side. I can't lose you Sammy. Not at all. I refuse to do the one thing that every parents fears."

"What's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Bury my kid. I can't and refuse to bury my baby." Dean said shakingly at the thought.

Sam looked at his brother and understood. He understood everything now. Why Dean so overprotective, why he couldn't so much as slip by him for a midnight snack, but more importantly, why Dean was so angry with him when he returned. Sam had put himself in grave danger with Ruby, and it nearly got him killed, and not only that, when they were separated he went hunting on his own.

Though the witch he was hunting was just lonely. Her dog died of old age and she couldn't afford a new one, so she turned Sam into her beloved German Shepherd, she never got to see him however. He killed her when he saw an opening and he didn't change until later that night, though he suspected she was planning on holding him captive that night while the change took place.

He sniffed and snuggled even more into Dean. He then broke down.

'Even though I hate to see him in such pain, he needs this break down.' Dean thought sadly.

For about fifteen minutes, Dean sat and rocked his baby, whispering softly to him as Sam apologized over and over.

When Sam was done, he went limp in daddy's arms. Releasing all that stress and such from the last month and few weeks was tiring. He wanted a nap now.

He let Dean lead him inside where they had some lunch and then Bobby came home and smiled. This was a sight he had been longing to see since Dean came back from Hell.

Dean was sitting on the couch with his propped up on the coffee table, head back, and he was snoring. Sam was curled up and had his head in brothers lap, with one of Deans arms thrown protectively against him, he was covered by a blanket, and peacefully sleeping for once.

"Sleep well boys." Bobby whispered and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. He knew his oldest would be hungry when he woke up.

But before he got started, he looked Heavenward and said a soft thank you to the angels for bringing his boys home and back together where they belonged.

Outside two angels were standing in the yard. They smiled and disappeared.

"You're welcome." They said, disappearing for home.

All was right in the Winchester world again.

 **Whew. They we are! The last chapter! I told y'all this fic wasn't planned on being that long. And I'm glad it's short. When I first outlined it, it had like over twenty chapters, but it dragged out. So yeah. I didn't want that, so this is the end! And I'm working on the next fic now!**

 **See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
